insatiablefandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher Gorham
|origin = Fresno, California, U.S |occupation = Actor |character = Bob Barnard |episodes = 22 }} Christopher David Gorham (born August 14, 1974) is an American actor. He plays Bob Barnard in the Netflix series, Insatiable. Early life Gorham was born in Fresno, California, to David Gorham, a certified public accountant, and Cathryn Gorham, a school nurse. He attended Roosevelt High School and graduated from UCLA with a B.A. in Theater in 1996. While in college he participated in many sports, including martial arts, stage combat, fencing, rollerblading, and ballroom dancing. Career His first job in the acting business was as an intern on Baywatch (1989). Gorham has appeared in a number of science fiction TV series, ranging from a starring role in Odyssey 5 to the title character in Jake 2.0. He also had roles on Party of Five, Felicity, and Without a Trace. He has also acted in films, including 2001's The Other Side of Heaven co-starring Anne Hathaway. Gorham played Harrison John in the WB series Popular and Dr. Miles McCabe in the NBC drama Medical Investigation. He played the lead role in the short-lived CBS series Out of Practice. He was also the lead of ABC Family's original movie Relative Chaos. Three years after Jake 2.0 ended, Gorham had a recurring role as Henry Grubstick in Silvio Horta's new series, Ugly Betty, and played the main love interest for the series' heroine Betty Suarez (played by America Ferrera). He joined the cast full-time for the series' second season. He then left in July 2008, but returned for the Season 3 and then also the Season 4 finale. He starred in the 2009 CBS TV miniseries, Harper's Island, in which characters were killed off every week leading to the eventual reveal of the murderer. In summer 2010 he was cast as one of the leads in Covert Affairs, playing a blind special ops agent, Auggie Anderson, who leads the main character, a trainee CIA agent played by Piper Perabo, at her new job. The series on the USA cable network received high ratings right from the airing of its pilot episode and was renewed for a fourth season on September 25, 2012. Covert Affairs had a season 5 premiere on June 24, 2014. BuddyTV ranked Gorham No. 5 on its list of "TV's Sexiest Men of 2011". In 2014 Gorham added another recurring role to his resume, as he joined the cast of Once Upon a Time for a storyline involving the series' character Emma Swan in New York City and her ties to his character. Appearances Season 1 * 1.01 - "Pilot" * 1.02 - "Skinny Is Magic" * 1.03 - "Miss Bareback Buckaroo" * 1.04 - "WMBS" * 1.05 - "Bikinis and Bitches" * 1.06 - "Dunk 'N' Donut" * 1.07 - "Miss Magic Jesus" * 1.08 - "Wieners and Losers" * 1.09 - "Bad Kitty" * 1.10 - "Banana Heart Banana" * 1.11 - "Winners Win. Period." * 1.12 - "Why Bad Things Happen" Season 2 * 2.01 - "Pig" * 2.02 - "Dead Girl" * 2.03 - "Boomerang" * 2.04 - "Poison Patty" * 2.05 - "Finding Magnolia" * 2.06 - "Eat and Run" * 2.07 - "Full Brazilian" * 2.08 - "Pretty in Prison" * 2.09 - "Ladybomb" * 2.10 - "The Most You You Can Be" Filmography Film Television References Category:Cast Category:Main cast Category:Male cast Category:Season one cast Category:Season two cast